


Don't Let Me Go

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [25]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Communication Failure, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, discussion of communication issues, fear of someone leaving, hand holding, working on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter has trouble communicating and letting Harry take control of their relationship. Harry just wants his boyfriend to tell him how he feels.-day 25: "hold my hand. I'm scared"
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muse_of_astronomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_of_astronomy/gifts).



Harry had been wanting to check out a new haunted house that was opening in a couple of weeks. Peter didn’t want to go but he wanted to make Harry happy. He was scared that he would upset the boy if he said no. He was scared of losing Harry over the stupidest thing so he put on a smile and told him he was excited to go when he wasn’t. He let his boyfriend get excited as he planned on what day they should go and at what time. He even planned out their meal and that they would get dessert. Peter smiled glad that Harry could have this moment where he was happy after everything that happened to them. Peter tried to forget about the trip all together as Harry got busy with some meetings and stopped talking about it. It wasn’t until a week before the trip that Harry reminded him to close off his Friday.

“Why?” Peter asked.

“You said we could go to the new haunted house together,” Harry reminded him. Peter remembered as he nodded and asked about the plans. Harry suggested they eat first which Peter agreed with. He wouldn’t be able to wait until after to eat. 

“Maybe we can get ice-cream afterward?” Peter suggested. Harry agreed as the two talked about the rest of the night which included coming home and resting after the long night. Peter was hoping that once they made it through the horror house that he could get Harry to stay and hold him for the night. So that he could sleep a little better knowing Harry was there. 

“I could also stay over and we could watch movies afterward as well if you want?” Harry said.

“If you want you can stay over,” Peter said trying to leave the decisions up to Harry. Harry sighed but said he would be able to stay over after they went to the haunted house. Harry kissed Peter’s forehead before he left him to think about why he was doing this. He saw how happy Harry was though and he figured that he would be able to suck it up and make it through the haunted house. It was just one haunted house. It couldn’t be as bad as the one MJ made him go through all those years ago. He had to try to make it through this one even if he didn’t think he could. He couldn’t lose Harry. Not after the last time when he told the boy, he wouldn’t give up Spider-Man and almost lost him. He still regretted telling Harry no and had done great at letting the boy choose the speed of their relationship. He figured if he told Harry no again that he would lose him. He couldn’t lose him. Not after everything. He loved him too much to let him go so easily.

~

The two went to a nice burger joint that Harry had found. It had some veggie burgers for Harry and a really good bacon burger for Peter. Between fries and two burgers, Peter was full. Harry just smiled glad that Peter was content. He talked about anything but the haunted house which Peter must have not noticed. He tried to keep away from that knowing that if he brought it up he would see Peter panic and he didn’t want that. 

“This is a great place, we should come here more often,” Peter said. Harry nodded making a note that he would find time to bring Peter here again. He seemed content here. Finally, they went to the haunted house and Peter looked anxious. He was messing with his hands.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked.

“Of course I am,” Peter said. Harry seemed to not believe him. They made it in finally and Harry went to grab Peter’s hand but it was in his other hand as if he was terrified already.

“You sure you want to do this?” Harry asked. Peter just nodded as he waited next to Harry. They started walking through and Peter looked terrified. Finally, he turned to Harry and looked at him.

“Hold my hand, I’m scared,” Peter said quietly, Harry grabbed his hand and squeezed as he told Peter to close his eyes. The other boy did as Harry lead him through the haunted house. Once they were all the way through, Harry told Peter to open his eyes. Peter did as Harry pulled him into a hug and told him that he was very brave to do something that he was terrified. 

The two went for ice-cream. Harry debated about bringing it up but he didn’t know how to start the conversation about the haunted house or Peter not telling him when he didn’t want to do something. 

“You know you have to tell me when you don’t want to do stuff right?” Harry asked. Peter looked surprised.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“Like with the haunted house or me staying over tonight. You don’t ever give me an answer that isn’t decided by me. You just let me take control of the relationship and that isn’t how relationships work,” Harry said. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said looking down. He was so scared Harry was going to leave him that it hurt to think about losing him. 

“I just want you to talk to me. I’m not mad,” Harry said. Peter looked at him feeling the tears come as Harry moved next to him and wrapped him in his arms. 

“Please stay tonight,” Peter said. Harry nodded as he kissed the top of Peter’s head. 

“I’ll stay, don't worry,” Harry said. Peter nodded as he moved closer and just let Harry hold him. “I won’t leave you. Not now or ever, but I need to know if you are really okay with things.” Peter nodded as he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder as they sat there for a bit just being held. 

~

The two ended up at Peter’s watching a movie after a while. Harry held Peter close making sure the other boy knew he was loved. Peter fell asleep in the arms of a boy who loved him that he was scared of losing so much. 


End file.
